<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All About You by joyseul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992472">All About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyseul/pseuds/joyseul'>joyseul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dom Na Jaemin, Dry Humping, Jaemin doesn't treat Jungwoo like a hyung, Jungwoo just wants to make Jaemin feel better, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sub Kim Jungwoo (NCT), semi-public i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyseul/pseuds/joyseul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So there he is, half asleep, body curled in on the couch in the corner of their practice room. He’s immediately dropped off at the company as soon as he finishes recording the ending stage for a music show —he doesn’t know which one it is anymore, everyday seems like the same day— in hopes of getting a quick nap before the rest of Work It unit members arrive. </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be in the hot pot restaurant?” </p><p>“I wasn’t hungry. So I came here. In case..” Jungwoo is fidgeting, his hands clutching on the edge of his t-shirt timidly. “..in case you need some company.” He continues, voice coming up in a whisper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaemin is exhausted, only getting a wink of sleep the previous night. The Dreamies gave him an impromptu intervention during his birthday and he hasn’t been allowed to drink coffee after 7pm since then. He would’ve just not honored that promise if he didn't hear about Renjun and Donghyuck discussing their bet on how long he will last. He’s pretty sure now that the whole group is betting on him and he won’t give anyone the satisfaction of winning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started out manageable, but he’s been struggling to just exist during NCT 2020 promotion. Him being in a title song for both Part 1 and Part 2 of the album certainly doesn’t help. He’s glad for getting the privilege to perform twice —a privilege that only a few of them have— albeit a little bit confused. Getting recognized by his own company has its own perks and downsides. On one hand, he’s proud the company has realized his worth and he’s sure this will increase his popularity even more, not that he cares too much about it. On the other hand, he’s not used to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>employed. How Mark and Donghyuck do it and still have time to play games and hang out, he will never know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there he is, half asleep, body curled in on the couch in the corner of their practice room. He’s immediately dropped off at the company as soon as he finishes recording the ending stage for a music show </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>he doesn’t know which one it is anymore, everyday seems like the same day</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> in hopes of getting a quick nap before the rest of Work It unit members arrive. A little solitude and alone time is what he needs the most these days. Being with people the whole day has been draining him emotionally. Tired muscles are much easier to tend to than a tired soul.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>drifting off to sleep after struggling for fifteen minutes, when a shadowy tall figure hovers over him. Although he’s covering his face with his forearm and he doesn’t even know if the figure above him is tall, he knows from the combination of sweet musk and florally rose scent that it’s Jungwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure he was going to get at least forty five minutes of alone time, judging from the dinner updates from Johnny’s finsta. They are supposed to still be in the hot pot place that Hendery has been wanting to take Johnny </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>and everyone else or whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> to eat dinner at. Jungwoo loves food, so why the fuck is he already here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” There it is, again. Jaemin hates being expected to be weird and loud all the time. When he’s quiet, people around him start to be concerned. Dream members know to leave him be when he’s in </span>
  <em>
    <span>one of those moods </span>
  </em>
  <span>but the hyungs.. They won’t stop trying to figure him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin groans, he can’t stand that soft concerned voice of Jungwoo. It is soothing and warm and Jaemin doesn’t hate it. So he doesn’t know why he’s irritated by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’s not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He croaks, his voice cracking as always. He finally lifts his arm away from his face and looks up at Jungwoo. Ugh. Jungwoo has the audacity to look nervous, biting on his own plump lips. Those lips are godsent, by the way. Jaemin can’t decide if he’s jealous or he wants to have them on his skin. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the hot pot restaurant?” He tries to mask the heat that’s rushing to his face by being snappy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t hungry. So I came here. In case..” Jungwoo is fidgeting, his hands clutching on the edge of his t-shirt timidly. “..in case you need some company.” He continues, voice coming up in a whisper. He tucks his hair behind his ear unconsciously. Jaemin has half a thought about how pretty his earrings look on him but he shies the thought away. He tries, anyway. He thinks of how much of a bother Jungwoo is instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So loud. So annoying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m.. I’m sorry. I just wanted to help.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So maybe Jaemin didn’t internalize that thought and actually said it out loud. He sneaks a look at Jungwoo, finding him looking fragile and incredibly small. Ironic, since Jungwoo is the tall one but he’s the one cowering in fear and sadness, his eyes starting to glisten, all because of Jaemin’s words. Jaemin who’s commanding the situation while still lying flat on the couch, brows furrowed and lips pursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo is about to walk away —and cry in the bathroom or something— when he feels a hand on his wrist. Jaemin is already sitting down on the couch by now, eyes darkened, looking up at him. It sends shivers down Jungwoo’s spine. His heartbeats start to race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grip on his wrist loosens, but there’s a thumb circling on his skin right now. The air has suddenly shifted into something else. Something that he didn’t expect to happen today, or ever. He can’t move his body, not even the tip of his finger. He tries to speak but no word has come out. Jaemin looks up at him, no longer cold and distant now, but almost predatory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna help me?” Jaemin breaks the silence, his voice hoarse and deep and —for the lack of a better word and Jungwoo does feel like he can’t think of any other word because <em>it’s Jaemin</em>— </span>
  <span>sexy</span>
  <span>. Jaemin licks his lips with purpose and Jungwoo thinks he’s going to pass out. Jungwoo nods, his hand shaking in Jaemin’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your knees,” he demands, tugging Jungwoo’s arm lightly, “Hyung.” He adds nastily, like calling him with formality is dirty or something. Jungwoo can’t help but obliging. His legs have lost their strength several moments ago, anyway. Jaemin drags his wrist and lays his palm flat on Jaemin’s inner thigh. He feels the muscles flex under his skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jaemin’s face is closing in on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin’s hand gently tilts his chin up so he can face Jaemin directly now. Up close, Jungwoo can see Jaemin’s pimples and tiny wrinkles here and there. And yet, it doesn’t make Jaemin less hot. If anything, Jungwoo wonders how Jaemin’s skin would feel underneath his lips, only if he lets him. Jaemin’s face approaches him slowly until he opts to the side and whispers directly into Jungwoo’s ear. “Are you not gonna start helping me now?” His lips grazes Jungwoo’s ear and Jungwoo feels the goosebumps rising on his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand on Jaemin’s thigh just lays there awkwardly. He doesn’t know what to do, is this a dream? Is this okay in any way? Will someone find out and punish them severely? He wishes Jaemin would just tell him what to do. At this point, he will say yes to absolutely anything the younger boy tells him to do. But he needs to be told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you scared?” Jaemin asks, uncharacteristically gently for the moment. This is just like how Jaemin talks to Czennies or Jisung. Sweet and caring, unlike how he’s been talking to anyone during this leg of promotion. But he’s doing that to Jungwoo right now, his thumb caressing Jungwoo’s cheek absentmindedly, the rough texture of Jaemin’s hand contrasting the smooth skin of his face. It makes him feel a little bit lightheaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not getting a reply, Jaemin retrieves his hand away from Jungwoo’s face. Reflexively, Jungwoo stops him and grips Jaemin’s wrist with his other hand as soon as Jaemin’s comforting fingers are no longer on his face. “I’m,” he pauses to take a deep breath, having Jaemin’s stare pierce into his soul is a little bit nerve wracking to say the least, “I’m not scared.” He says quietly, but firmly, like he’s found his resolve. “Just.. you can.. just tell me.” He stutters, his words not making any sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jaemin is not dense, and seems like he has no patience to play around and tease Jungwoo anymore. So he drags Jungwoo’s hand on his thigh upwards to palm the growing tent on his crotch. Jungwoo lets out a gasp, but he stays still in his place, eyes focusing on his own hand. Jaemin is already almost fully hard. All this time his eyes have been on Jaemin’s eyes that he doesn’t realize their exchange has been drawn out long enough that Jaemin has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to palm over the sweatpants, fingers tracing Jaemin’s dick in awe. He thumbs the tip while his heel is grazing the length of Jaemin’s dick. He hears Jaemin’s breath hitched, so it must be a good sign for him to continue. His pace eventually increases but Jaemin has been so good at staying still, drawing out as long as he could.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Is it okay?” He asks, finally looking up at Jaemin, curious as to how Jaemin looks right now, if he’s doing well for him. Jaemin is biting his lips, brows furrowed in concentration. After their eyes meet for a split second, though, Jaemin’s eyes wander downwards immediately. One of his hands, which have been staying on Jungwoo’s shoulder for a while, has traveled upwards to his neck, his chin, and eventually his forefinger and middle finger faintly follows the trail of Jungwoo’s lower lip. Their eyes are on each other again now, Jaemin’s eyes trying to communicate what he wants with his intent gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jungwoo gets </span>
  <em>
    <span>it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He opens his mouth and starts sucking on Jaemin’s fingers eagerly. It doesn’t taste good or feel like anything, but he loves looking at how turned on Jaemin seems to be by it. As he turns his focus on Jaemin's fingers, he forgets the hand on Jaemin’s crotch. So Jaemin’s hand hovers over his and guides him down there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rhythms of his hand and his tongue have synchronized beautifully, eliciting not-so-quiet moans out of Jaemin. Upon hearing him, he starts to mewl too, voice echoing in his mouth. Jaemin pushes deeper and deeper until the fingers start to tickle his throat. Somehow, the two fingers doesn't seem to be enough, and the hardened clothed dick in his hand gives him an idea. A possibly, irreversibly terrible one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t stop thinking about it, so he pulls Jaemin’s fingers out of his mouth. Jaemin looks at him, confused. He pants and tries to calm his heart before saying, “can I suck you off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught off guard by Jungwoo’s sudden boldness, Jaemin can’t help but chuckle. He puts his dry hands on Jungwoo’s cheek, caressing it tenderly. Jungwoo can’t help but lean to the touch, eyes half closed as he tries to feel everything around him. “Your lips are so pretty.” Jaemin says adoringly, like he’s older than Jungwoo. Jungwoo kind of doesn’t mind if he wants to treat him like a younger brother, it feels right. “Yes, you can. You wanna help me, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting the green light, Jungwoo eagerly tugs Jaemin’s pants so Jaemin can lift his ass from the couch, allowing Jungwoo to tug down both his pants and boxer in no time. Jaemin’s dick stands proudly against his stomach, precum already leaking from the tip. Oddly, it’s Jungwoo who sighs in relief, before he follows Jaemin’s dick and sucks on the head lightly. He traces the slit and swallows the precum tentatively. He winces as it doesn’t taste really good, as expected, knowing what Jaemin’s diet is. But he doesn’t show it, looking up at Jaemin as he uses the next drops to lube Jaemin’s dick, hands working along the length sensually with a slow steady pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin runs his fingers through his smooth hair, his mouth opens beautifully, feeling every pleasure Jungwoo can give from his mouth, his tongue, his long smooth fingers. Jungwoo takes him in deeper now, his other hand opts to graze Jaemin’s tightening balls, tickling the shit out of Jaemin in a good way if the legs tightening on his back is any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jaemin’s dick hits his throat, it’s too much for Jaemin. The fingers on his hair are no longer gentle and nice. His hair is tugged and pushed to a quickening pace as Jaemin’s hip thrusts into his throat. Jungwoo makes a gagging sound and he starts tearing up, but Jaemin quickly wipes his tears with his other hand and drags across his face downwards until he rubs his neck with his rough palm. Clearly, he has no plan to help Jungwoo with his respiratory problem, but Jungwoo doesn’t complain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums on Jaemin’s dick in surprise when he feels Jaemin’s feet on his crotch, grazing along his dick roughly with his shoe. It’s not great, Jungwoo thinks. It seems like Jaemin reads his mind </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>how he does that while still lightly gripping his neck and grabbing his hair, Jungwoo doesn’t know</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> and he starts to lower his legs a little bit, allowing Jungwoo to hump on his leg instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Jungwoo is reminded of his own pleasure, he starts to moan erratically. The high pitched moans from him combined with Jaemin’s low guttural moans create a maddeningly nasty harmony. Not to mention the wet sound of Jaemin’s dick getting in and out of Jungwoo’s mouth and throat, adding to the filthiness. If the other guys suddenly come in, they will be seriously traumatized by the sounds that they are making, but the two don’t care as they become louder and louder as their pace gets faster and faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on Jungwoo’s head stops and Jungwoo whines, creating vibration on Jaemin’s dick. Jaemin gasps before saying rushedly, “I’m gonna cum. You know what to do, right?” He asks, but more like an order. His finger points to Jungwoo’s throat and Jungwoo nods before Jaemin shoves his dick in and out a few times and comes all over Jungwoo’s throat with a wet sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After carefully pulling out his dick out of Jungwoo’s mouth and into his pants, making sure beforehand that Jungwoo has licked every drop clean, he lets Jungwoo ride on his legs as Jungwoo buries his face on his thigh. At that point, Jungwoo doesn’t need a lot to reach his orgasm. He humps Jaemin’s leg for a few seconds before he slumps all over Jaemin’s lap, panting into Jaemin’s sweaty sweatpants </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweat from his face</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> as he feels the inside of his own pants getting wet and sticky .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels like he can nap on Jaemin’s lap like that while Jaemin’s fingers run through his hair gently, smelling their scents intermingling. But then he feels Jaemin lifting his head and his torso until their eyes are level. Jaemin is smiling, the most genuine smile he has seen from Jaemin since September. Warm spreads on his chest, feeling proud that it is him that managed to put a smile on Jaemin’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your lips are so pretty.” Jaemin says again, like a broken record. His eyes wanders to Jungwoo’s lips —again— as he thumbs over Jungwoo’s now swollen, even plumper lips. Jaemin smirks in satisfaction, knowing it was him that completely destroys Jungwoo’s pretty lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo really wishes Jaemin would just kiss him, but Jaemin taps his cheeks in gratitude instead. “You need to change your pants before everyone arrives.” he suggests as he’s getting ready to lie down on the couch again. Jungwoo feels a little bit disappointed, a little bit used, although he knows going into it that he wants to help Jaemin, not the other way around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakily, Jungwoo stands up and mutters under his breath. “Didn’t bring extra, I’ll just throw this boxer away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turns his back on Jaemin, he feels a hand smacking his ass. He looks back to find an evil grin on Jaemin’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, bring another pair or two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin winks, and Jungwoo runs as fast as he can as he hears a commotion outside of the practice room. He hopes no one catches the slight wetness on his crotch, or worse, the stupid smile growing on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jaemin keeps scolding Jungwoo in the vogue video and Workitpus Guardian and that's Hot to me. </p><p>Thank you for reading this shit, it's been in my head for a week I need to let it out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>